A Different Prophecy Book 2: Lurking Shadows
by Leopardstorm
Summary: After a battle that wasn't what cats think it was, EarthClan's troubles stack up by the day. With half of StarClan staging all out war against our protagonists, can anybody survive the terror that lies ahead? Recommend reading Destroyed Fate first! R
1. Prologue

**YEAH! I am back, bigger and better than ever before with Book 2! Okay, so it's more like October **_**25**__**th**_** than October 5****th****. I have been tinkering with the story, and hopefully making it better than what it was…**

**Some response!**

**Brown dawn: Check chapter 8!**

**Panthera: Yes, Jaykit will be blind!**

**Aijo Akamara: Is three weeks long enough?**

**Nianque: They don't know all of the truth…**

**Avatar: Thank you so much! I hope you'll love the second instalment!**

**Runningfirexyz: Thank you!**

**Bio Wolfe: I hope you like it!**

**Iceleaf: MY FIRST FLAME!!! And people that have read my story know that I will always find some way to get you back! Consider yourself reported for being underage. You really shouldn't display your age on this website… (Tut tut)**

**If you haven't read Destroyed Fate (the first book), I would recommend you do that. You will get hopelessly lost if you don't! This is in Midnight's POV!**

**Prologue**

The sunset filled sky fell upon my cosy den as I cleaned up my herb store. Sorting good herbs from bad ones is harder than it looks. As I had nearly finished, I decided, I decided to sit down and relax outside and watch the sun disappear on the horizon.

Taking a bite of the rabbit I caught earlier, I noticed that a single star was shining above.

"As bright as ever, Silverpelt shines," I rumbled in cat-tongue as I looked out to sea. It made me think of the Clans. I remembered Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw when they came to my den to listen to the prophecy I felt so bad in telling. It must have been fulfilled though; otherwise they would have perished to the might of the Upwalkers. Was that their word…?

Of course, recently my kin attacked them because they left their dens in the lake area because of the Clans moving in. I feel shame for my kin. It was not the Clans' fault. But they still live on, even if they are in different Clans than they arrived in…

Yes, I saw all those changes, and I can't help feeling that something will happen that could devastate every Clan in the forest.

Suddenly, the star above me started to shine brighter and brighter until it became blinding. Then, Bluestar, the great ex-ThunderClan leader came down.

"_Secrets will be unravelled as three double and the sky and mountains descend on the lake. The high-flying bird will roost over the tree of power while old rivalries will rekindle as the fight for survival begins…" _the booming voice of the blue-grey spirit echoed in my mind.

I needed to go, now!

"I must go warn Clans!" I vowed as I devoured the rest of the rabbit and made my way back to the lake.

**I know it is a short start, but it is the prologue. Please review, it would be nice for readers to try and suss this prophecy!**

**Peace out!**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – Vicky finally did a tour in the UK, but I missed it. Please cheer me up with some more reviews! :)**


	2. Stark Discovery

**Hi again, guys! XD!**

**Only two reviewers for the first chapter?! :( Please, please review! Even if you don't think I will read it, I promise I read (and reply) to every review I get (in some way or another…)**

**Panthera: This actually came out the day after the prologue (I'm getting my old reputation back...)**

**Midnight…she is a legend. I should really write a fic about her sometime…**

**Avatar: YAY! One of my old readers has come back to me! :P**

**Midnight is special…she eats whatever I make her eat!**

**I'm liking the prophecy prediction, but this author is keeping his mouth shut!**

**Please remember to review! It makes my day…**

**This is from Cinderpelt's POV**

**Happy Reading…**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 1 – Stark Discovery**

"Oh, Firestar!" I exclaimed when I entered the leader's den at the ForestClan camp. His body was heavily scarred and his hind leg looked like it was having a most crippled contest with mine.

"Not for much longer!" he purred. "Greystripe will be a great leader, and I am looking forward to my retirement. Sandstorm said that she will retire along with me. Then we can have a peaceful end to our lives. StarClan, it's been anything but!"

Firestar was going to surrender the rest of his lives and give up his position as leader. I dipped my head; he certainly seemed positive about it. I could only wish him well. If only he could live in EarthClan with me. If only my leg wasn't crippled and Sandstorm loved someone else…

"You could always come live with us in EarthClan. Your daughters want to see you and be with you. Sandstorm and Greystripe can still come," I tried to persuade him, but Firestar shook his head.

"I'm crippled. I couldn't walk all that way. I'm not sure Sandstorm would want to leave her home. And Greystripe has a Clan to run…" he countered fairly.

But I had an answer for that, "You haven't asked them. And you still have to go to the Moonpool to surrender the two lives you have to surrender to StarClan except for your original life, Firestar," I pressed him.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll ask, but no promises," he winced as he got up and limped over to where Sandstorm and Greystripe were sharing tongues. He was whispering intently while his friends' faces were showing great interest.

Finally, with great difficulty, he hobbled back over to me with an expressionless face on. _Will he come back to his family? I hope so…_

"Do you want me to come?" he asked curiously.

"Not just me, but so do your daughters…" he didn't know the inside intensity of those words and what they meant to me. Unfortunately, he had to stay that way.

"Okay, I'll come. It would be nice to be in the same Clan as my daughters again," Firestar looked up at me and said, "It would be nice to be in the same Clan as you again…"

My heart was in super-fast overdrive. _I can't believe it. He really does like me!_

-x-

"Let all cats that can catch their own prey gather around the GorgeRock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar hobbled on to the Highledge, looking over his beloved Clan for the final time.

"As you know, I am in no fit state to lead a Clan anymore. I have decided that, now that I am no longer needed here in ForestClan, to leave to be with my daughters in my final moons." Firestar looked sick at the thought of leaving his Clan for good. But he definitely told me that he was going to do it.

"That means that this Clan is in need of a deputy, since Greystripe is coming with me," he mewed to the eagerly awaiting Clan. "I have thought long and hard, and I have come to a decision. The cat that will replace me is…" (A/N X Factor/American Idol moment here, guys!)

The whole Clan seemed to be hypnotised by Firestar as he was ready to give out his decision.

"…Onewhisker!"

"Me?!" he looked amazed. "I thought we weren't friends anymore…" he looked dumbfounded but looked quite pensive as he remembered all of the good times they had had.

"Yes," he mewed fondly. "You deserve another chance, and I know you will do all you can to make this Clan the best it can be!"

"Onewhisker! Onewhisker! Onewhisker!" the Clan chanted happily.

"Come on Firestar," I nudged him slightly towards the medicine den. "We need to get you lot checked before we leave".

We limped over to the medicine den where Barkface, Kestralpaw and Littlecloud were having some fresh-kill.

"Hi," I greeted the three toms. "Do you mind if we use some of your travelling herbs to get us back to EarthClan with out eating much?"

"Yag…" Barkface mewed with a mouthful of vole. "Dere oger dar. Dake ag mug ag oo wha…"

„Thanks!" I thanked him as we wandered over to my old den. It brought back so many good memories. "Let me just check you over first…

"Can't see any fresh scratches…you don't look sick…let me just see your claws for a heartbeat…" his claws still had fur in because he couldn't reach to pick them out. But looking closer…that fur is…not dark grey…so that means…Ashstar did not attempt to kill him…the fur is browny-grey.

Ashstar was not to blame for Firestar's cripple, but what browny-grey cat do we know that would want to kill Firestar? And if Ashstar didn't hurt Firestar, did he take the kits?


	3. Kits

**Happy Halloween! Hope you have a great night 'Trick or Treating'! I know it's been a week (well, 5 days) so I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Avatar: They are tiny! But somebody will be coming along soon to swell those numbers (sort of…ish…um…)**

**Runningfirexyz: That's fine, calm down! :)**

**Nianque: That's okay, thanks for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy Book 2 as much as Book 1.**

**Laughing Rain: Tut Tut. Aren't my stories worth logging in to? Yes, I will post the allegiances when I get the chance (hopefully later on…)**

**This is in Leafpool's POV!**

**Chapter 2 – Kits **

These kits grow more every time the sun rises. They'll be apprenticed soon. Hollykit is always leading the others. She'll be a great warrior. She already seems to have learnt the warrior code off by heart and back-to-front. If only she knew that she only came about by breaking it. Lionkit always seemed to start all the play fights in the nursery. He's got really good skills and I often wonder where he learns all these fighting skills at such a young age. I guess he just has a natural flair. And then there is Jaykit. He was only a moon-and-a-half when we found out he was blind. His eyes had still not opened while his siblings and his cousins, Thistlekit and Blazekit were already showing everyone their eyes. Still, he's really good at scenting, and fights just as well as his siblings. He has the looks and the personality of his father. He has the same blue-black-grey coat as Crowstar and is always ready to tell you how he feels.

They all make me proud. They bond really well with Squirrelflight's kits: Blazekit and Thistlekit, both spitting images of their parents and have the same personality as them too: Thistlekit, like Brambleclaw, is confident, a good fighter, but is a bit conservative, whereas Blazekit, like Squirrelflight, is excitable, laughable but overreacts heavily.

Lionkit and Hollykit wondered over to Thistlekit and mewled, "Do you want to come exploring with us?"

"Okay!" he mewed and they ran off towards the play area at the back.

"Finally, some peace from them!" I called to Squirrelflight as she sat down with Blazekit.

"They're certainly a handful," she commented.

"I'm just glad Tawnypelt's kits have left the nursery. They were all over the place in their sixth moon!" I joked.

"Jaykit, don't you want to play with the others?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No thanks," he replied quietly. "Blazepaw, do you want to go and get a mouse with me?"

"Okay," Blazepaw blinked. "Let's go".

"Hi," came a voice from outside. It was Fireheart, Greystripe and Sandstorm pushing their way through the brambles of the nursery.

"Hey, Fires-heart," Squirrelflight nearly said "Firestar." It was hard to believe that he was not a leader anymore, after doing so much for the Clans. Still, he seemed happy with his new life in EarthClan. Sandstorm, Greystripe and his mate Millie came with him. Sandstorm and Greystripe were technically still warriors, but often kept Fireheart company in the elder's den.

"Where are the kits?" Sandstorm asked.

"Doing kittish things, no wonder!" Greystripe mewed lightly.

"They're playing at the moment. Just like kits isn't it…" I replied.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the GorgeRock for a Clan meeting!" Crowstar's call sounded loudly from outside.

Lionkit, Hollykit and Thistlekit came back to us while jaykit and Blazekit came back to eat.

"For a Clan to thrive, it needs warriors by the gorge-full. It is now time to do one of my favourite duties…"

Fireheart looked up his eyes glazing over without expression. _He must be remembering all the times he did a warrior ceremony…_

"Blackpaw, Sunpaw, Bushpaw, Grasspaw, Birchpaw, Whitepaw, Nettlepaw, Duskpaw and Ripplepaw please step up on the rock"

Ripplepaw jumped up happily, after inflicting terrible injuries in the battle, she had made an almost full recovery.

"I, Crowstar, leader of EarthClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these nine apprentices. They have worked hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend you Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" the nine cats chanted clearly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," he continued with a chuckle. "Blackpaw, you will be now known as Blacktail. Sunpaw, you will now be known as Sunstripe. Bushpaw, you will be now known as Bushfur. Grasspaw, you will now be known as Grassfoot. Birchpaw, you will be now known as Birchfall. Whitepaw, you will now be known as Whitewing. Nettlepaw, you will now be known as Nettlefang. Duskpaw, you will now be known as Duskflight, and Ripplepaw, you will now be known as Ripplepelt. StarClan honours your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as full members of EarthClan."

The whole Clan cheered as the nine new warriors lapped up the congratulations.

As the cats disbanded, the new warriors ran over to the warrior's den, Brackenfur and Cloudtail twitching their whiskers in amusement.

Crowstar came down off the rock and walked over to me. He asked, "How was that?"

"It was long, that's what it was!" I laughed as we walked over to the nursery.

"Do you wanna go hunting?" Crowstar asked me. "It's been ages since you've been out of the camp…"

"Okay, I'll ask Sandstorm to keep an eye on them."

A heartbeat later, we bounded off towards the entrance, tails entwined. It felt great to have stretched my legs again and we just ran and rand until we were out of puff. The leaf-bare wind couldn't touch us as we sat on the Sunningrocks…

**That it the end of Chapter 2, I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review, and to read some of my other stories that I am updating! :)**

**Peace out!**

**From Leopardstorm!**


	4. Apprentices

Here we are, Chapter 3! Only a couple of reviews, but I am updating consecutive nights! :-)

**Nianque: I thought it was okay, at least it wasn't Chapter 11-type shortness…**

**Runningfirexyz: I am trying to keep it as canon as humanly possible. I hope you like it.**

**Okay, it is Brambleclaw time! Have a great Day of the Dead!**

**Leopardstorm!**

**Chapter 3 – Apprentices**

"This is it!" I told Thistlekit and Blazekit who were listening intently, clinging to my every word.

"Will we have you as one of our mentors?" Thistlekit asked eagerly.

I let out of mrrow of laughter, "well, that's for Crowstar to decide." I hoped I would get one of them. They would be a handful but they will be an asset to the Clan.

His kits would also become apprentices. In a way, I felt proud of them too, since me and Squirrelflight and Crowstar and Leafpool were so close since the Clan came together. Whoever got Lionkit would be very blessed, and Hollykit will be a great warrior. I just felt sorry for Jaykit. Would he be able to train as an apprentice?

Crowstar yowled to the Clan to gather outside.

"My kits and Brambleclaw's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time to assign them mentors.

"Hollypaw, you will be mentored by Brackenfur. You have an outstanding mentoring repertoire and I know I am placing Hollypaw in your safe paws. Lionpaw, you will be mentored by Greystripe. You did well with Brackenfur," I noticed Fireheart roll his eyes. _Why…?_ I ignored the thought as I tuned back into Crowstar. "Thistlepaw, you will be mentored by your father, Brambleclaw-" Thistlepaw's look of happiness was clear to see as we touched noses. I was happy I was happy I got my kit; Stonewhisker was a good first apprentice.

I noticed that my other kit, Blazepaw, looked distinctly unhappy. Crowstar continued on nethertheless.

"Blazepaw, you shall be mentored by myself," Blazepaw's face went from depressed to absolute awe as they rubbed noses. "Finally, Jaypaw, you mentoring shall be shared between Brightheart," Brightheart's face shone while Jaypaw scowled. Crowstar continued, "And myself". Jaypaw's face showed sheering happiness while he touched noses with his father. _Maybe he can be warrior, after all…_

As the Clan broke away, Thistlepaw ran over to me again.

"Are you going to show me the territory? Please! Please! Please!" he was bouncier than a rabbit on catnip.

"Yes, yes, all in good time… First, I think you'd better explore your new den," I replied lightly.

"Okay!" as Thistlepaw bounded into the apprentices den. I purred. He will _definitely _be a pawful, but he certainly has potential.

He came back out again a few moments later, babbling excitedly about how comfy the cave is, with its wool-lined nests and fluffy moss.

"Come on, let's go!" I chuckled as we headed for the thorn barrier. Thistlepaw's eyes grew large in wonder as he studied the spontaneously placed trees.

We eventually stopped outside the Sunningrocks by Fishing River.

"This is Fishing River. If we set you an assessment to fish, this is the place where you'll be assessed at," I nodded over to the small river, flowing silently as he listened intently. We walked over to the Sunningrocks where Reedwhisker and Ripplepelt sunning themselves along the smooth, slanted rock.

"This is the Sunningrocks, like the one's that I told you about in the old forest," I told Thistlepaw who had put a paw out on the smooth rock. "It's warm, isn't it?" I let out a purr of amusement. I remembered my first day as an apprentice. Fireheart showed me all of the old forest I so dearly missed. Fourtrees; The Great Sycamore' The Training Hollow; The Old Sunningrocks; Highstones…

"Dad!" Thistlepaw was poking my fur as my mind's eye snapped shut. "The daylight's slipping away…and I want to see the big Oak, the one that Tigerpaw says he climbed!"

"Okay, let's go…" my eyes snapped back to the old forest and back again.

"Now, DAD!" he called back again as he pulled me along with him. _StarClan, he must be strong…_

"I'm coming!" I sounded more like the apprentice as we walked through Oak Forest and into the clearing.

"This is the one!" Thistlepaw leaped onto the trunk but immediately fell right off again.

"I highly doubt Tigerpaw did all that! He's only been an apprentice for three moons. You'll learn how to climb trees soon," I cautioned him not to try today…

Finally, we wandered through Shadow Pines and towards Tall Hills, where the sun was setting behind the Tall Peak. Rabbits were bounding along the top of the hill, but we weren't hunting, even if they were tantalizingly close to us. We needed to get back to camp before nightfall anyway.

Surprisingly, the camp was quite quiet as we walked in. Crowstar was sat outside his den with a worried expression.

"What's up?" I asked him as I sat down next to my friend.

"Band of rogues, that's what's up…" Crowstar looked on in anxiety as Leafpool came out of their den and out her tail round him.

"Who went to sort it out?" I asked.

"Reedwhisker, Moorpelt….and…Squirrelflight…" Crowstar looked thoroughly ashamed of himself for letting her go without seeing me first.

"Sometimes, the only way Squirrelflight learns is by doing it," I conceded. I couldn't blame her for going; she was independent and when she wanted to do something, you couldn't stop her.

The sun had nearly set completely, and they still weren't back. _What if she hadn't made it?_ I thought sadly. _I didn't even get to say goodbye._

-x-

It was getting quite late, and most cats had gone to sleep. It was only me, Crowstar, Leafpool, Ripplepelt, Ravenclaw and Nightpaw awake. Fireheart had stayed until he almost collapsed.

Finally, some rustling came from the entrance barrier. Sure enough, Reedwhisker's scent came from near enough the entrance wall. He went back out, and brought in something could not be anything other than a dead body. _Not Squirrelflight, please please…_

It was the bloddy mess of Moorpelt. His fur had been torn with many different marks, and the blood soaked up into the sandy clearing.

"Oh, StarClan, receive him well…" Ravenclaw dropped his head in sadness and grief.

"Where's Squirrelflight?" I asked shakily.

Finally, I could scent the sweet smell of my mate. But it was stained in blood.

_No. She can't…be dead! Please say she's just tired!_

**Cliffie!! Heehehehehehehehehehe! Please review, I'm looking forward to seeing what you think about it.**

**Peace out!**

**Leopardstorm**


	5. Life or Death

**OOOHHH! Controversial chapter last update? Is she dead? You'll be able to find out at the end of this chapter. Lots of reviews which is great to see! Here are my responses:**

**Avatar: I like Squirrelflight…**

**Nianque: OOOHHH…controversial…**

**Laughing Rain: Why didn't I employ you as my assistant writer…that storyline is diabolically evil!**

**Brightspirit: Thanks for reviewing**

**Jessica/Autumnleaf: My newest reviewer!**

**Don't forget to read my other stories that you can see on my bio.**

**This is from Brambleclaw's POV again!**

**Happy Reading**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 4 – Life or Death**

_She can't be dead! I've only been with her for a season after the break-up. It's too short._

"She fought bravely, Brambleclaw," Reedwhisker told me. "She was avenging Moorpelt's death, and put her own life on the line to get rid of the rouges, which she did." He looked regretful as he remembered how I helped save his former apprentice Ripplepelt from what could have been a horrible death.

"She's still alive, Brambleclaw. But it's in the paws of StarClan," Cinderpelt and Nightpaw continued to sniff over Squirrelflight's fur. "I'll move her into my den."

I helped pick up my mate by the scruff and dragged her into the medicine cave. I noticed that see was still breathing, steadily, but shallowly. I never even got to say goodbye…

I let Squirrelflight down gently on a mossy bed in the patient's area of the cave. Leafpool immediately grabbed a wad of cobwebs and some comfrey, while Nightpaw picked up some coltsfoot, poppy seeds and goldenrod.

"Nightpaw, make a poultice of goldenrod, quickly!" Cinderpelt mewed while she pressed a cobweb on a wound on Squirrelflight's cheek. I licked it gently, understanding just how much I needed her. If she died, there would be a void that could never be filled.

-x-

Lots of attending later, and the three medicine cats had done everything they could. Now it was just a waiting game. The sun had steadily risen, but was hit by numerous dark clouds that had bonded ominously together.

It was now sunhigh, and Jaypaw had settled down in the den, watching over Squirrelflight (well…with her anyway), so that I could have some sleep. I hadn't slept since the night before, and immediately succumbed to a wave of swirly black nothingness.

I opened my eyes. I was not in the medicine cave anymore, but in the hunting grounds of StarClan. _What was I doing here?_

That was when I noticed a small grey-black tom, looking over a small-legged ginger she-cat, laid down on the floor whilst licking her paw idly. The she-cat had to be Squirrelflight, but who was the other cat?

I took one pawstep at a time, and hid behind a shrub to get a better look at the tom. I saw his light blue eyes, unmistakable, but strangely focussed. It was Jaypaw. I craned my ears in further to listen.

"Come back to EarthClan," I heard Jaypaw saying. "Your time isn't up, Brambleclaw needs you more than ever, and what about your kits. Don't you want to watch them grow up?"

"Brambleclaw deserves better than me…and the kits will be strong," she looked into the ground, it looked like she was trying to bore a hole in the forest floor to escape the tension and regret.

"No cat deserves a cat like you, Squirrelflight…and our kits have such a great mother. Please don't die…" I had found myself walking out of my hiding place, and sitting beside my beloved mate.

"Are you sure?" she looked into my eyes. "Do you really need me?"

How could she be so mouse-brained? Of course I needed her, I would die too if she didn't come back with me…

"Every day…" I whispered painfully.

"Okay, I'll come with you," she went to get up, but tripped up and fell.

They way she had asked me if I needed her made me feel a little sad. Didn't she love me back?

I looked back at her evenly and asked, "Do you need me?"

"Brambleclaw, what honestly gave you that idea?" she retorted lightly.

"You seemed like you wanted to die!"

"Brambleclaw, I went on that mission to not just fight rouges. I thought you'd got bored of…us! It's just saying good morning, eating, the saying good night. I was thinking you…you…didn't want me anymore!"

"Of course I want you! We just need to spend lots more time together. So you'll still come back with me and Jaypaw," I looked behind me but the blind tom had gone. He had vanished.

"Yes, I'll come!" as she walked into the blinding light, me in tow.

The light was so blinding, I had to close my eyes. When they reopened, I found myself in the medicine den, with Squirrelflight stirring and Jaypaw snoozing.

"Oh, Brambleclaw, I had the strangest dream, and you won't believe it!" Squrirelflight limped over to where I was sat.

_Oh…I think I will…_ I thought happily as the first rays of sun flooded the clearing. Has the clouds of the past begun to lift?

**So that's Chapter 4! I hope you liked it! SQUIRRELFLIGHT LIVES ON!!**

**There is now a poll on my website, but for now, peace out!**

**Leopardstorm**


	6. Author's Note

**This story is going on HIATUS, for the time being. I haven't run out of ideas for it, I am just focussing on Nuclear War: Warriors and I want to do a good job of both. I may do a chapter or two in the time being, but at the moment, it is having a break. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me on this story, and I can promise you Crowstar and his pals aren't finished yet, in fact they have only just started!**

**Peace out**

**Leopardstorm **

**(Make sure keep your eyes peeled for other stories from me and if I update this or not!)**


	7. Author's Note II

Here is another Author's Note! Now, I can tell you that this story really isn't likely to ever be completed by myself. That's why I would like to open it up to you, the reader, to complete Crowstar and co's adventure! Please give me credit in the A/N, but after that, it's yours to shape. If I get round to it, I may do the 'official' version of the story, but don't expect miracles.

**Sincerely,**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – if you plan to do this, then please say so in a review so I can follow your progress…I really would like to see your versions of the story. **


End file.
